


The Balisong Never Ends

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Chau took so long to cut his way out of the Baby because he couldn’t figure out how to open his knife without flinging it everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balisong Never Ends

Hannibal Chau swore in every language he could think of and made up a few curses on the spot. Goddamnit, he should have known that stupid thing wasn't dead. That little shit in the glasses was probably laughing his ass off out there and his associates were probably stealing all of the kaiju parts for themselves...

With a growl of rage Hannibal kicked out and struck the side of the baby kaiju's stomach. He wasn't dead, not by a long shot, but he was sticky and hot and the air was starting to get stuffy. The crime kingpin knew he had to get out or there wasn't going to be anyone to collect on the skyrocketing prices of kaiju parts. Well, there would be, it just wouldn't be him and that was unacceptable.

He wormed a hand into his jacket pocket and grabbed hold of his favorite knife. The gold plated balisong was razor sharp and had cost him a fortune, as did anything in life worth having. Speaking of gold plated.... He wiggled his toes and felt one set squish against one of the kaiju's underdeveloped organs. Yeck. Where was his other shoe? No telling, but another excellent reason to get out of here.

Hannibal flipped his wrist in the practiced motion that caused his knife to blossom and terrify his enemies.... And his wrist went exactly three inches before squelching into a stomach wall. Hmn. He flipped it the other way, same result. Hannibal frowned deeply. This wasn't working out like he'd thought. With no room to fling open his blade the snazzy trademark way, there was only one thing to do.

"Motherfucking shit," Chau grumbled as he bent to picking apart his knife in the dark of the kaiju's belly. This was going to take a while.


End file.
